Question: Convert $6\ \dfrac{2}{7}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${6}\ {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${6} + {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $7$ as the fractional part ${6} \times \dfrac{7}{7} = {\dfrac{42}{7}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{42}{7}} + {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{42}{7}} + {\dfrac{2}{7}} = \dfrac{44}{7}$